Let It Rock
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Soubi will do anything for his sacrifice. Ritsuka can finally understand Soubi's feelings. What happens when someone tries to break them apart? Ritsuka wont allow anyone to touch his Soubi, so why does Soubi let Ritsuka get hurt? Is it because it was him?
1. Let the good timeswait what?

Chapter One

"Soubi!.........."

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Take me to the new Amusement Park that came into town yesterday! That's an order"commanded Ritsuka.

"Yes Master."replied Soubi; willing to take Ritsuka anywhere he wanted to go.

When Soubi and Ritsuka entered the Park, the first thing Ritsuka wanted to do was ride The Swings.

"Soubi I want to ride the swings, will you ride them with me?"he asked

"No but im sure that you'll look very cute. I'll stay down here and watch you, give me your camera and I'll take your picture"

"Okay."Ritsuka reached into his jacket pocket and handed his camera to Soubi.

"Have fun!"Soubi said as Ritsuka climbed into the seat and the ride began.

Ritsuka laughed as the ride began to move up and the swings started to go around.

As Ritsuka came around to Soubi he snapped a picture. After about Five minutes the ride slowly came to a stop.

"That was so fun Soubi you should have ridden with me!"he said to his fighter.

"Yes im glad you enjoyed it and I got a great photo of you, would you like to see?"Soubi asked while handing Ritsuka his camera back.

"Wow................ this is a good picture!"he said while looking up and smiling to his fighter.

"Im glad you like it, because I do too"Soubi smiled and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's shoulders. They began to walk down the shops when Ritsuka spied something.

"Soubi............."Ritsuka said. Then Soubi looked where Ritsuka was looking.

"You want some cotton candy?" he chuckled.

"Will you buy me some please???"Ritsuka pleaded. He blushed when Soubi's hand reached up to pat him on the head.

"Just wait here, little neko." Soubi said. He returned a few minutes later with a giant cone of pink cotton candy.

"Yay!! Thank you so much Soubi!!"Ritsuka said happily as he pulled off some of the pink fluffy sugar.

"Oh! Sou-chan! Ritsuka-kun! What a coinkidink to see you here!"

"What's a coinkidink?"asked Ritsuka.

"Kio what are you doing here?"questioned Soubi.

"I was just doing an art exhibit near by and decided to pop in. Hey im kinda hungry would you guys like to go get some food and comeback to the exhibit with me? Okay lets go!"Kio starts to drag them off with him whether they wanted to go or not. Which they didn't.

"Sou-kun what do you want?"asked Kio.

"Ritsuka what do you want?"asked Soubi.

"I want some Dumplings."he said.

"I want Dumplings too."said Soubi.

"Fine then I'll be the oddball and get some potstickers."said Kio as they walked up to the restaurant.

"I need Two Dumplings and One Potsticker bowl please."said Kio to the employee. When they got their food Ritsuka showed everybody to a table.

"I'm going to see if Yuiko wants to come and join us."said Ritsuka as he reached for his phone and began dialing Yuiko's number.

*ring, ring*

"Moshi Moshi! This is Yuiko!"she said from the other end of the phone.

"Yuiko its Ritsuka, do you want to hang out with us today?"asked Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka! Yes but who is us?"she asked.

"Soubi, Kio and Me."he replied.

"Sure I'll be there in five see you then! Bye Ritsuka!"

"Bye!"Ritsuka said before hanging up the phone.

"She said she'd be here in five................Soubi! Don't eat yet! Wait for Yuiko to get here! It'll only take a few minutes!"He said and confiscated Soubi's chopsticks."You can have them back when Yuiko gets here. Wait like the rest of us!"ordered Ritsuka.

"Yes Ritsuka. I'm sorry."

"And don't apologize!" Ritsuka pouted.

"Konichiwa Ritsuka-kun!"said Yuiko as she walked up to the group.

"Hi Yuiko!"Ritsuka said while getting up.

"Do you want something to eat?"asked Kio.

"I don't want to impose."said Yuiko.

"That's ok what do you like?"asked Kio.

"Noodles!"said Yuiko.

"How about spaghetti?"he asked.

"Yay! Thank you!"she squealed.

"Sit down Yuiko I'll get your food for you."Soubi offered.

"Thank you Soubi-kun!"Yuiko said while sitting next to Ritsuka. A few minutes later Soubi returned with Yuiko's Spaghetti.

"Yummmm! It looks so good!"She said while picking up her chopsticks to eat with.

"Ritsuka do you want my last dumpling?"asked Soubi.

"Can I have it?"asked Ritsuka.

"Of corse you can."Soubi said while feeding his last dumpling to Ritsuka.

"Soubi-kun do you want one of my meatballs?"asked Yuiko.

"Why not?"he said while picking up the meatball Yuiko set aside for him.

"Kio-kun what's your art show about?"asked Ritsuka.

"Some of the pictures I've done over the years. Would you like to see them?" he asked.

"Sure!"both Ritsuka and Yuiko said at the same time. Then after everyone finished eating they fallowed Kio to his art booth. After about an hour there they decided that it was time to go home, by this time it was 1:30am and Ritsuka was being carried in Soubi's arms half asleep.

"Soubi......."Ritsuka mumbled under his breath while he shifted in Soubi's arms.

"Yes Ritsuka?"Soubi said and looked down, only to see that his little sacrifice was asleep.

"Sou-chan, is Rit-chan talking in his sleep?" Kio asked, looking over. Kio was carrying Yuiko, who also had grown tired.

"Yes. He's very cute when he sleeps." Soubi said and smiled.

"Sou-chan, your such a pervert." They got a cab to first take them to Yuiko's home, then to Ritsuka's.

"Kio, I am not a pervert."said Soubi as they climbed into the cab. When they reached Ritsuka's house, they found the lights off.

"It seems his mother is already asleep."Soubi observed as he woke Ritsuka. He climbed out the car and then said goodbye to Soubi and Kio, then walked into the house. He was ambushed by his mother.

"Where have you been all night?! My Ritsuka would never do that! He would have called! Your not my son!"she screamed at him and proceeded to beat him.

"Mother, please!" Ritsuka pleaded. He gasped as she brought out a knife.

"Your not my Ritsuka!"she yelled at him again.

"Mom.......no.......please don't!"Ritsuka cried. It was to late his mother had already stabbed him in the leg.

"AAAAhhh!........"Ritsuka cried as he felt the knife dig into his flesh. His mother beat him a few more times before finally picking him up and throwing him out of her house.

"Mother! Let me back in! You know you don't want to do this.............Mother..............just let me back in......."

"Your not my Ritsuka my Ritsuka wouldn't stay out until this late without calling me!"she screamed at him through the door.

"Mother.............."Ritsuka said while putting his hands on the door.

"Go away don't come back!"she said and a click could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Great.."he said as he began limping away."She locked me out.......... now where do I go.........."

"Aaaa..." Ritsuka said as he clutched his leg where his mother had just stabbed him.

"Should I go to Soubi?................If it's the only place I have, I will"he said while slowly walking through the three feet worth of snow, blood dripping in a trail behind him. He looked up at the street sign.'Even unconsciously I go to him.' Ritsuka walked up to the door, knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" asked Kio as he opened the door. "Oh, Rit-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Kio-san....is...Soubi...here?"Ritsuka could see his breath. Not good, it was getting colder.

"I'm sorry, he went out. Would you like to come in?" Kio asked and began to open the more.

"No thanks....I'll just go now. Thanks Kio-san."Ritsuka said as he limped slowly away. He continued to stalk away. By the time he realized where he was, he had collapsed underneath a slide at the park where him and Soubi had first kissed. He smiled at the thought.

"Sou.....bi...."Ritsuka said as he passed out.

-At Soubi's apartment-

Soubi was just arriving at his apartment and as he was waiting for Kio to open the door, he realized that there was a bloody path leading from his doorway.

"What?" He looked at the new mat which he had placed there just this morning. It had a puddle of blood on it.

"Sou-chan! Welcome home! You know, we really need to finish that project. It is due in our morning class." Kio said as Soubi walked in the door.

"Kio, why is there blood outside my door?" He put down the bags.

"Huh? Was he bleeding?"

"Who? Who was bleeding? Was it Ritsuka?" He looked at Kio.

"Yeah, Rit-chan did come here asking for you. But he left when I asked if he wanted to come in. But that's all." Kio said, thinking.

"Was he bleeding? Did he say where he was going?" Soubi looked frantic.

"I don't know, he was in the shadows, and he kinda just left."Kio said, not looking too worried.

"I have to go look for him." He started to open the door.

-With Ritsuka-

"Un---"Ritsuka groaned as he rolled over in his sleep.

"What was that?"said a voice.

"I don't know Yoji"said the other person.

"Natsuo what's that over there?"asked Yoji pointing to a figure under a slide.

"Is that a person?"asked Natsuo.

"I think it is....Lets go check it out........."Yoji said while walking over to the figure.

"Hey Yoji....be careful..." Natsuo said as he caught up to Yoji.

"Natsuo...I think that's......It is!! Its Ritsuka!" Yoji said as he ran up and sat next to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka? Why is he out here?" Natsuo asked.

"I think he's hurt....Hey Ritsuka?" Yoji poked him.

"Nnn...ahh!"Ritsuka clutched at his leg.

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka are you okay?"Natsuo asked.

"Yo...ji.....Na....t....su...o...." Ritsuka groaned.

"Should we take him to Soubi?" Yoji asked.

"I think so...."Natsuo said as he scooped Ritsuka into his arms. It was then that he noticed Ritsuka's multiple bruises, cuts and gashes.

"Oh man..."Yoji said. A drop of blood fell to the ground. Natsuo looked to see where it came from, and realized that Ritsuka's entire right pant leg was covered in blood.

"Yoji...." Natsuo said and looked worriedly at him.

"We better hurry." Yoji said. They ran all the way to Soubi's street, then slowed down when they realized that it was making Ritsuka bleed even more. As they were walking up to Soubi's door, there were surprised to hear Soubi say:

"I have to go find him." When they were about to knock on the door, they found Soubi opening it. He was surprised to see them standing there. Then he gasped in horror when he seen the limp body of Ritsuka hanging in Natsuo's arms.

"Ritsuka......"


	2. Yukata!

"Ngh...Sou...bii....."groaned Ritsuka. He opened his eyes slightly, and he quickly shut them again.

_'Stupid sun, why does it have to be so bright?' _

He looked around, noticing he was in Soubi's apartment. He also noticed that said male was laying his head on the edge of the bed, right hand gripping Ritsuka's much, much smaller hand. _'He's so peaceful...' _

Just as the boy was about to look away, the blonde's crystal blue eyes opened.

"Ritsuka...you're awake..." Soubi smiled gently. He leaned forward and kissed Ritsuka's forehead, earning a small blush from the boy. "Yukata."

"Sou...bii..." was all that Ritsuka could mutter. Using the hand that wasn't occupied by Soubi's large hand, he reached up and rubbed his throat. Soubi got the point.

"Would you prefer milk or water?" Ritsuka held up one finger. "OK, i'll be right back." As Soubi walked out of the room, Ritsuka felt a small twinge of fear, and...was that panic? Soubi was leaving him? Why? His fear was soon resolved when Soubi walked back into the room with a mug of milk. Ritsuka tried to get into a sitting position, but his arms felt like rubber. Seeing his feeble atempt, Soubi sat the mug on his desk and helped Ritsuka to sit up. Then he handed him the mug. The small neko downed half of it in one large gulp.

"Soubi...how...how long...have I been asleep?" He looked up, feeling incrediously small.

"About three days...Your mother must have hit you pritty hard. How does your leg feel?"

Soubi asked as he sat softly on the edge of the bed. He begn to pull back the comforter, only to have a small hand plced on his.

"Soubi... I...I was so scared..." Soubi glanced at Ritsuka. His bangs were covering his eyes, shielding his eyes from Soubi's view.

"Ritsuka, look at me." Soubi put his fingers under Ritsuka's chin and lifted them so that he could see the boy's eyes. Tears were silently streaming their way down his face. Soubi pulled Ritsuka into a gentle and comforting hug. He slowly rubbed small circles on the boys tiny back.

"Shh...it's ok Ritsuka....Dont cry, please. I cant stand to see you cry." Soubi placed one hand on the nape of Ritsuka's neck and the other around Ritsuka's almost-too-tiny waist.

"Soubi.....thanks...."Ritsuka layed his head just under Soubi's chin. Then he grabbed Soubi's shirt with his hands, succeeding in bunching up the shirt. He started to cry harder, harder and harder still. Soubi grasped his sacrifice tighter to him.

"If you cry anymore Ritsuka, i'm going to start crying too." Soubi said, tears coming to his eyes. Ritsuka looked up to see a lone tear slip down Soubi's pale cheek. Surprising Soubi, he decided to lick away the tear.

"Ritsuka....what..?" Soubi jumped when he felt the small, cat like tongue on his cheek. It actually felt good to have Ritsuka lick his cheek. Once the tear was gone, replaced by a thin trail of Ritsuka's saliva, Soubi smiled. Then he placed Ritsuka on his lap and slowly began to rock the boy until he had calmed enough to talk reasonably with Soubi. After about an hour of talking, Ritsuka's stomach betrayed his unwillingness to eat. Soubi smiled and started to walk to the kitchen that adorned the small bedroom.

"Wait, Soubi.....can I....can I watch you cook?" Ritsuka asked, fidgeting with his fingers in front of him and looking down at his feet.

"Of course...can you walk?" Of course, no matter how much Ritsuka said he could, Soubi still picked him up. And to make it worse, it was bridal style. When the two entered the kitchen, Ritsuka was given the choice of a chair or the counter: he chose the counter.

"I can sit on the counter!?" Soubi chuckled at the boys response. He sat Ritsuka near the sink, above his head was where the pasta lay in its boxes.

"Bowties, mini bowties or wavy noodles?" Soubi smirked. He knew which one Ritsuka would pick.

"Mini bowties!!!" Ritsuka was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. He had'nt had those in years! Soubi put on a pot of water to boil. Soubi nearly jumped ten feet into the air when he heard Ritsuka's hysterical giggles. He whipped his head around, then procedced to look over himself, looking for what Ritsuka was giggling about.

"Soubi, you always say we aren't connected, but I can plainly see our name on the back of your neck." Ritsuka said, pointing. Soubi's eyes widened.

_'How can Ritsua see my neck? I'm wearing a turtle necked shirt.' _Soubi looked confused, so Ritsuka motioned him over.

"I can feel it more than I can see it. If you look at my back, im sure you'll find it there on me as well." Ritsuka slipped his hand under Soubi's high shirt neck and lay his hand where he knew the small scratch-like letters were forming. Soubi unbuttoned Ritsuka's pajama shirt and pulled it down just far enough to see the letters. Soubi gasped.

"Ritsuka...do you...how long...?" Soubi was at a loss for words.

"A couple days." He smiled and hugged Soubi closer, his small arms rapping around the artist's slender neck.

"Ritsuka...you have no idea how long...i've waited to have a true master." Soubi could feel a lump rising in his throat. He pulled Ritsuka away gently, smolong down at his master.

"Soubi, I am not your master. I'm your sacrifice, and you are my fighter. Dont forget that." Ritsuka, for the first time, brought his lips to Soubi's, initiating their first kiss as a pair.

"Of course." Soubi said after they parted.

"Soubi...I...I love you, Soubi!" Ritsuka said and looked down, embarrassed.

"I love you, too Ritsuka." He kissed Ritsuka one last time before releasing him and finished cooking the pasta. After draining the noodles, he put them in a smaller pan with some garlic, butter, a dash of salt, and a little bit of grated parmesan cheese. Ritsuka hopped off the counter and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. He looked in his reflection on the glass door. His right eye was still slightly purple, and there was a scratch below his hairline above his left eye. From what he could see, it seemed that Soubi had at least bathed him while he was asleep. He made a mental note to thank him, but also chew him out. Since when did he give Soubi permission to see him naked? Not to mention the older male could see all the scars that littered the neko's body. He then, after his mental rant, sat the plates on the table along with some forks and napkins. He then grabbed a beer for Soubi and a coke for himself. As he set them on the table, Soubi came over and put the pan of little bow-ties in the middle of the table and sat down. Ritsuka sat opposite him.

"Would you like to say grace, Ritsuka?" Soubi smiled. He watched the boy fold his hands together in front of him, then he mimmicked the action himself.

"Dear lord, I pray that you keep us safe, My Soubi and I, from all who may harm us. Please also protect my older brother Seimei, whom has been distracted by the pull of something evil. And protect Yuiko and Yayoi, my dear friends, from any possible harm that may come to them. May you also bless this food, which my fighter has so lovingly made for us. Amen." Ritsuka finished, then looked up when he heard Soubi that Soubi had finished with "Amen." as well.

"Shall I serve, then?" Soubi smiled again. He began by picking up Ritsuka's plate and proceeding to spoon some of the noodles onto the plate. Ritsuka took the plate from Soubi when he was finished. Then Soubi spooned some onto his own plate. They began to eat, with Ritsuka's ears twitching ever so slightly when the was a noise or a car that went past the small appartment. Soubi chuckled.

"Hmm?" Ritsuka said, finishing a bite of his food.

"You're so cute, Ritsuka." Soubi said and wiped a bit of the sauce from the noodles off of Ritsuka's was still some left on his fighters finger when he put it in his mouth.

"Soubi!......don't you think thats nasty?"Ritsuka asked.

"What?"his fighter asked back.

"That was on my face!"Ritsuka said blushing.

"So...."Soubi taunted.

"You sure you're an adult, Soubi?" The small neko asked. Soubi smiled. He reached across the table and cupped his hand around Ritsuka's cheek. He pulled the boy closer so that their lips met across the table. Ritsuka, stunned, slowly closed his eyes. Soubi brushed his tounge along Ritsuka's lower lip. Ritsuka opened his mouth to allow him entrance. A small moan escaping his lips, Ritsuka was shocked how a shock ran through his body when the duo's toungues touched. When they pulled apart, both were flushed and gasping for air. When they regained their breath, Ritsuka smiled and went back to eating.

"Wow..." Soubi muttered. This was different. Ritsuka smiled after a kiss like that? Normally he was reprimanded for such a thing.

"Soubi, you have a weird look on your face. Is something wrong?" Ritsuka observed, worried.

"No, no not at all. I'm very happy actually." Soubi smiled and went back to eating. After cleaning up and sticking the left-overs in the fridge, Soubi noticed Ritsuka leaning against the wall. He walked over and picked the boy up bridal style.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka questioned. He wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck so he had some leverage.

"Your leg must hurt. And you look tired. Perhaps we shall go to bed?" Soubi asked. He walked over to the bed where Ritsuka had woken up just a few hours earlier.

"Am not..." Ritsuka tried to say. He failed, though, since he yawned right after saying it.

"Sure, sure. But we're still going to bed.

"But theres only one, and I know you're gonna make me sleep there. What about you Soubi?" Ritsuka wondered.

"I will sleep on the couch." Soubi nodded to his little brown couch. Ritsuka cringed. Soubi was much too tall to sleep on the little thing comfortably. Soubi sat Ritsuka on the bed and pulled the covers over him, mindful of touching Ritsuka's wound. As Soubi turned to walk towards the couch, a small hand reached out and grabbed the bottum of his shirt.

"Soubi...please don't leave me..."Ritsuka said. He looked down, his hair covering his face.

"Ritsuka, im not going anywhere." Soubi said.

"But you're going to be way over there...please just stay with me tonight...please?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi saw a tear fall onto the comforter.

"Ritsuka...I'll stay beside you, so please dont cry." Soubi said as he picked Ritsuka up again and lay down where the boy had just been. He layed the boy on top of him andwrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Thanks...Soubi." Ritsuka smiled, though another tear escaped his eye. Soubi reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Your welcome. Now sleep, my little sacrifice." Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka once more before lulling his young charge to sleep. Even easier did he fall asleep thent his sacrifice.


	3. A kidnapping

As the sun broke on the horizon, an excited Ritsuka awoke to the strange yet comforting sensation of his fighter's arms wrapping around his small torso. Ritsuka smiled, not opening his eyes just yet. He simply just wanted to lay there. unknown to him though, his fighter was awake. Soubi knew Ritsuka was also awake but since he wasnt moving or shoving Soubi's arms off, Soubi assumed Ritsuka thought he was asleep. Both lay there, not wanting to move....until...

"SOU-CHAN!! RISU-KUN!!!!" yelled a hyper Kio. Both fighter and sacrifice groaned loudly and placed a pillow on their heads. Then they looked at each other. Soubi leaned in to Ritsuka.

"Morning, my little dragonfly." Soubi said and pecked the sacrifice on his tiny nose. Ritsuka giggled, then turned a slight shade of red.

"Mo-Morning Soubi..." At this point, Kio slammed open the door to the bedroom and found the pair sittinng up on the bed, alert and ready.

"Ohai yo, Kio!" Ritsuka smiled.

"What do you want this early Kio?"Soubi said, disapointed that he could no longer wrap his arms around his partner. He rubbed his hand through his long hair, succeeding in straightening some of the knots.

"WHAT?! SOU-CHAN!! What kind of a greeting is that for your best friend, eh?! The thanks I get." Kio huffed and flopped down on the chair opposite Soubi's bed. The trio just looked from one person to the next, ending with all eyes on Ritsuka. The neko tilted his head slightly and 'chuu'-ed at the two older males.

"Aw, Rit-chan! That was so cute! How are you feeling?" Kio walked over to the bed. Grabbing his bag from his shoulder, the lime-haired artistpulled out a bag of chupas.

"Gee, Kio. You didnt need to bring me this many!" Ritsuka grabbed the bag, which Kio had thrown at him. He grabbed a red cherry flavored chupa and took of the wrapper. He stuck it in his mouth and started to lick it. He swirled his small tongue around and around the chupa.

"Betcha cant beat my record, Rit-chan!" Kio taunted.

"Oh really? Whats your record then. Kio-chan?" Ritsuka wagged his tail confidently.

"7 Minutes and 36 seconds!" Kio said and stuck out his tongue.

"You're on, Kio!" Ritsuka challenged. A few minutes later, a very miffed Kio sat glaring at the wall while an excited Ritsuka was praised by Soubi.

"You've got some serious tongue action, Ritsuka." Soubi patted Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka smiled up at Soubi.

"Hey, 4 minutes and 45 seconds isnt normal for a kid my age. I've been training my tongue, like you told me." Ritsuka nodded, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well well, it appears someone does believe what I say." Soubi smiled and pulled ritsuka into a gentle hug, making sure he didnt hurt Ritsuka's leg.

"Well, seeing as how someone is better then me, I guess I'll just leave." Kio stompe out the door.

"Wonder what his--"Ritsuka was cut off by the sound of loud shriek coming from the hallway outside Soubi's apartment. The pair ran out to see what happened. Soubi rushed over to Kio, who was colapsed on the floor, his head bleeding profusely."KIO!" Ritsuka yelled and tried to run over but was grabbed from behind and a cloth put over his nose. It smelled funny to Ritsuka, so he tried not to breathe but it was already too late and the young boy slumped over. His last sight before passing out was Soubi turning around with a shocked look on his face.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Pain...the deepest kind of pain he had ever felt, the most excrutiatingly painful pain. That was all his young mind could register when Ritsuka woke.

--Ritsuka POV--

I opened my eyes. All of a sudden a sharp pain, almost like someone stabbing me in the back of my head, shot through my skull and to my eyes. 'I really am NOT in the mood for this!' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, but the pain still resinated in my eyes and the back of my head. That was when I realized that my hands were chained and my feet were tied together. "Great, just great.' And then, when I thought things couldn't possibly get worse...

I realized...

"Soubi...?" I couldn't feel him. I can't feel our connections, I can't feel his thoughts. If that makes sense. It was like I was cut off. Cut off from the one person who could save me.

"So, my little Ritsuka. You have finally awoken?" That voice. It couldn't be. I opened my eyes, ignoring the searing pain. I dont, can't believe my eyes.

"Sei nii-chan?" A young boy ran in and attached himself to Sei.

"Kuu, you know I told you to stay in our room." Sei said. I can't believe it. Sei is here? And Kuu also? What is going on?!

"Sei...Kuu...w-what...whats going...on....where... am I?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. Just how long was I unconcious?!

"Ritsuka onii-chan!"Kuu began to run over to me, but Sei stopped him.

"No, Kuu. Ritsuka is not our friend." Sei looked down at Kuu. His silver hair was now tinted blue, and had some red streaks in it. Much different from last time I saw him.

"But, Sei nii-chan! Why isnt Ritsuka onii-chan our friend anymore? And why is he all chained up like that? Sei nii-chan?" Kuu looked up at Sei.

"Im sorry Kuu. Ritsuka is now our enemy. Had I known this before we knew our name, then we would not have been friends." Sei picked up Kuu and hugged him, his palm resting on the boys lower back and suporting his weight on his left hip.

"BUT NII-CHAN!" Kuu was getting angry now. He wanted to be put down. I could tell. Wait...why hasnt Kuu aged at all? Shouldnt he be at least seven by now?

"Ritsuka, you're probably wondering why Kuu has not changed. That is because we are Ageless, ones who do not age. Should we be apart for more than a few hours, we will begin to age at an excellerated rate." Sei set Kuu down. "You're also probably wondering who is the fighter, and who is the sacrifice. Well it should be obvious that I am the fighter. Kuu here is my sacrifice. And you, Ritsuka, are Loveless."

"Well duh. I could have told you that." I shook my head. What I didn't understand at the moment was why the pair were targetting me in the first place.

"Sei, Kuu. Your services are over for now. Go to your room." A deep voice said. The voice sounded familiar, almost...But it couldn't be. Hadn't Soubi made it clear that he were to stay away from me?

"Ah, my little Ritsuka-kun! Its good to see you again! Aren't you happy to see me?" What I noticed first was that he no longer had his ears or tail. That shocked me into silence.

"What, what? Is my little Ritsuka too choked up to greet me? Well that's too bad." He walked over and squatted down in front of me. He pushed my bangs out of my face. When I turned my head away from Him, He slapped me across my right cheek.

"Na-uh-uh! We can't have our Loveless disobeying us, ne?" He placed his fingers under my chin and brought His lips down to mine. 'What the HELL?!' I tried to pull away, my eyes widening in fear. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He punched me hard in the cheek.

"You ungrateful bastard!" He then proceeded to strip me of the little clothes I had on. He ravaged my body with cuts, punches, kicks. Anything He could think of. When I thought He was done, He moved behind me.

((YOUR POV))

The man pushed one finger up to the knuckle into the small boy. Ritsuka gasped and fresh tears wound their way down his face. The older male then added another finger, moving them almost all the way out then slamming them back in. After a few times of this, he began to scissor his fingers when bringing them out, stretching out the small boy's entrance. Next, after Ritsuka's cries had slowed, the older male entered another finger, then removed them again. Just when Ritsuka thought it was finally over, he heard the older male unzip his pants. 'No..nonononononononononono!!' Ritsuka cried out when the older male shoved himself all the way to the hilt inside Ritsuka. He cried out, begging and pleading for the older male to stop. The older male relentlessly pounded into the small boy, pulling all the way out then shoving back in. Then he repeated the process until he finally came inside the young boy.

"Fuck, Ritsuka. Never knew you were so tight." He stood up and zipped his pants. He left the room after unchaining Ritsuka. He left the boy laying on the floor, beaten and bloodied. His eyes were glossed over. His cat ears and tail were now gone.

"Seimei...'

-Soubi POV-

I awoke in a large red room. I looked around. My wrists were tied to the head board of the bed. My feet were also tied together. I watched as the door opened an a familiar person walked in.

"Seimei..."

"Soo you've awoken? Good, I was beginning to think Nisei had killed you." Seimei sat down in a chair near the bed. I looked at him unsteadily. Where had his ears gone?

"Where is Ritsuka?" I asked. Seimei's smile disappeared.

"I decide to take you back, yet all you can think of is my stupid little brother?" Seimei smacked me. It stunk a little, but it was nothing compared to what he had done before.

"What have you done with him?" I demanded again.

"He's in another room, having some fun with my subordinates. Should I take you there? But no, I'm afraid you would try to save the boy." Seimei smiled and got up. He walked over to the window. It was pitch black. Upon further inspection, I saw that it was actually a dark brown color. I looked quizically at the alarm clock that was beside the bed. [10:15 am]

"Yes, it is morning. As you can see, their is really no need for the window. We, my dear Soubi, are underground." I looked at him. He had a cynical look on his fce.

"Shall I do to you what I have done toour precious Ritsuka?" He pulled out a small TV that looked like it was hooked to a surveillance camera. In the middle of the floor in the room, was what I was seeking.

"RITSUK! What have you done to him, you bastard?!" Seimei smiled at me.

"I taught him to behave, thats what I did.

"His ears...did you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"Why yes, Yes I did. Little guy is tight. Im surprised you hadn't taken him already. He was a good fuck."

"You sick bastard, He's your little FUCKING brother! How could you?!" If I wasnt tied up, I would have jumped up and beat the shit out of him.

"Now now, in this world their are only two people. Me and my little Ritsuka. You and everyone else are just lowly pets. After all, what home is complete without pets?" He snickered and flipped off the TV as soon as some boys were entering the room and had glided over to Ritsuka.

"You bastard! Untie me!"

"Why, so you can save your Ritsuka from being raped by those other boys?"

"Thats exctly why! Now untie the fucking ropes!"

"No can do!" Seimei said in a sing song-y voice. He trotted over to the door and left, smiling back at me one last time before shutting the door and leaving me screaming, begging him not to hurt Ritsuka anymore.

-Seimei's POV-

After I shut the door on Soubi's shouts, I smirked at the trouble I was causing. Serves them right. How dare they become connected! I shuffled back down to the room where I am keeping my younger brother. Maybe Nisei came to visit him. Maybe that's why Ritsuka was so pitiful looking.

"Ritsuka..." I opened the door. He was huddled against the back wall.

"No...." He mumbled.

"No what?"

"No...no..don't come closer...." I stepped forward a little.

"Ritsuka? What did Nisei do to you?" I asked. It was dark, so I also smirked. I saw what Nisei had done to my little brother after I left the room.

"No..it was...you...you did...it.."He looked up. His eyes were the image of a porcelain doll's. Glossy, but also wide and scared.

"Ritsuka, I would never do anything to hurt you." He dropped his eyes.

"But...it...it was you...wasn't it?" His voice was scratchy.

"Listen to me. I havn't done anything to you." I added in my mind, 'Yet.'

"Th...then...th-that was...wasn't y-y-you?" His voice was wavering. I heard a few light sounds that sounded like water droplets on the floor. I took a few steps toward him. Then I pretended that I had just noticed noticed that my Ritsuka's ears were gone.

"What the...Ritsuka...who did you give your ears to?!" I semi-screamed.

"I...didn't...g-give...them t-t-to anyone..."More tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Then where are they?" I walked over more. It was so easy to trick this boy. He believed everything I said to him. No wonder he and Soubi got along.

"You...you...someone....r-ra.....rape....raped....m-m-me..."He curled up in a ball. I walked over and took of my coat. I placed it over his naked form. He pulled it up over his head. Same old Ritsuka. I smirked, then walked out of the room and told Sei and Kuu to come back and watch Ritsuka. They complied of course. I continued down the hall to find Nisei. I found him in the kitchen.

"Nisei, you followed orders, right?" I walked over and stood behind him.

"Of course. He was contradicting me the whole time though. He really thought I was you." Nisei squirmed a bit.

"Good. Right now he still believes it was me the whole time. He hasn't figured out his true existance yet." I sat beside Nisei.

"I had fun torturing the pipsqueak, though. I just can't believe you made me do THAT to your younger brother. Why do you always get the good parts?!" He whined and sprawled across the table.

"I'm the sadist, remember? Inflicting pain is my specialty, after all." I grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. I took a big bite from the side.

"But Seimeii~~~~! I like hurting people too!"

"You did hurt the boy. He was bleeding pretty bad. Did you even bother to prepare him?"

"Of course I did! He still too tiny though!" Nisei sat up. He looked at me. I just reached over and flicked his nose. He's too girly. Only when we're fighting does he show no remorse.

"Then you should have prepped him more! He is only a child." Nisei whined. He looked like girl who just found out her favorite show was cancelled. Only without the watermelon tears.

"I know thaaaat!!! It was discusting though. It's only right when its you!"

"You want some cheese with that wine?" I smirked and left the kitchen. I walked to my bedroom. Nisei was such an idiot. If he wanted it that much, all he had to do was ask. Besides, he's uke, so of course he wouldn't like to do that to my brother. Role changed or not, it dosn't matter. He needs my permission to do anything. I flopped down on my bed without changing. It was now that I missed the old woman and Nakamura. At least then I had someone to talk to about my problems. Okay, well maybe not so much Nakamura as the Old Lady. All those kittens were cute though. They reminded me of my Ritsuka. Cute and cuddly. Animals are such vile creatures though. They would eat their own young before allowing them to be taken away. Thats exactly what my mother tried to door to Ritsuka. Only instead of eating him, she beat him. It was part of my plan though. Her becoming abusive on her own was just what I wa expecting. I had counted on it, really. Thank you, Ritsuka, for listening to your older brother and forgetting your first few years of life. Then I could protect you. Oh, but its not over yet. This, this is just the beginning. I flipped over onto my side and fell asleep.


	4. Search

The first thing Ritsuka noticed when he woke up was that he was in a plush bed. He winced when the many bruises and cuts he had attained were stretched. He grimaced the most when he felt a dull throbbing in his bottom. Grabbing his head with his hands, Ritsuka slowly sat up. He looked at the table beside the bed. There was a note, two asprin and a can of orange soda, Ritsuka's favorite kind of soda. Opening the note, he noticed Seimei's handwriting.

_**"Dear Ritsuka:**_

_**I've gone to take care of some things. please dont leave your room. I left some clothes for you in the adjoining bathroom. Please take a shower. It's probably still dark in your room, save for the small lamp you **_

_**are reading this with. Be sure to take those asprin, as I'm sure you will be in a lot of pain. Also, to turn on the overhead light, clap your hands twice. After your shower, feel free to use the intercom to ask for anything **_

_**you may need. Ageless or Bloodless will bring whatever you need. Oh, and I'm positive you will ask for Soubi, but don't. You will see him soon enough. If you feel you must roam around, please ask someone to take **_

_**you around. Wouldn't want my little Ritsuka to get lost! And one last thing. Please trY to get more sleep before I return.**_

_**3 With Love, Seimei"**_

Ritsuka scoffed. A shower and some asprin were nice, but asking him to not leave the room? As if. He just had to find Soubi! He tried to call for the fighter, but received no answer. Even if Soubi was asleep, the blonde would have woken up at any kind of call from Ritsuka. Did that mean the connection was gone? Or was it simply being blocked by something, or more possibly, someONE. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Ritsuka found that the clock was based on army time. 24:02 it said.

_'Does that mean it's midnight? Or is it the afternoon?' _

Ritsuka clapped his hands. The lights came on, just as Seimei had wrote. Ritsuka winced at the sudden change of lighting. The boy looked around the room after allowing his eyes to adjust. Slowly, he got up and slipped off the bed. He almost cried out when a pain shot all the way from his head down to his toes. As soon as it came, the pain was gone. Though his cuts and bruises still hurt, he was sure he could make it to the bathroom withhout any trouble.

Ritsuka crossed the room slowly and gently pushed open the door to the bathroom. He saw some clothes sitting on the closed toilet lid, and ontop of the counter was a first-aid kit. Ritsuka was sure he recognized it, but he couldn't place from where he had seen it before. Ritsuka shuffled over to the shower, suddenly very tired. He twisted the knob for the hot water. As the water came rushing out, Ritsuka stripped himself of the oversized t-shirt and boxers he was wearing. Looking in the full length mirror near the sink, Ritsuka assessed the damage to his body. It was weird to see hhimself without ears or a tail, but other then those minor problems, the cuts and bruises weren't all that bad and the cuts weren't all that deep. They would heal in no time. Then he seen something he hadn't known was there. There was a butterfly tattoed on his lower back. Though it wasn't a tattoo, it was carved into him. Surely he should have noticed earlier. Ritsuka sighed as he walked back over to the tub and adjusted the water so that it was right, then put the drain into the hole so that the tub would fill up. If he was so stiff and sore, he would have put bubbles in the water, but it would probably hurt his wounds, so he decided agaisnt the bubbles. When the water reached the top of the tub, the boy slipped in slowly until he had one leg in the water. Seeing as how this didn't cause too much pain, he slipped the other leg in and slowly eased down until his entire body was submerged in the lifted his head so that from his mouth down was under the water.

Sometime during his bath, Ritsuka had felt his name tingling. That means Soubi was trying to call him! Getting out of the slightly water that was now laced with shampoo suds, Ritsuka dried off and put the clothes on that Seimei had layed out for him. It was a black skort with a split up each side that ran all the way up to the waist line, exposing the shorts underneath to be extremely short. There was also a skin tight black tank top with a turtle neck, some knee high black socks, and a pair of black flats. Ritsuka was surprised at his brother's taste in clothing. Before putting his shirt on, Ritsuka wrapped some bandages around his chest and stomach area so that if the wounds were to reopen, the shirt would'nt become stuck to the wounds and make it far more painful than it should be. After wrapping the rest of his wounds, Ritsuka exited the bathroom in favor of looking for Soubi.

Before leaving his room, Ritsuka made sure that there was nothing amiss, such as cameras or anything like that to catch him leaving. Satisfied when he found nothing, he left the room. There was a large hallway outside of his door. He didn't see any other doors for a while, so Ritsuka figured it would be safe to leave. Walking down the hall proved to be time consuming, seeing as how every step he took caused him great pain in is bottom. Then, he remember the orange soda and the asprins. Realizing that it was too late to return to his room now, Ritsuka continued to walk. Slowly he made his way to the end of the hall. There was one door. Opening it slowly, he noticed the lights were off. He had the feeling that this room was the same as his. He clapped his hands. The lights came on. Ritsuka was right! It was practically a mirror image of the room he had awoken in. Wht he hadn't expected, though, was to find someone in the bed. Upon closer inspection, he found it to be...

"Soubi..."

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**BELOVED**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Seimei glanced at his watch. It was now after noon, and still no call from Ageless that Ritsuka had woken up. To be frank, he was worried that the boy was under too much stress. Maybe...No. Nisei came around the corner with two fresh cups of coffee in one hand and a bag in the other hand. Seimei walked forward to meet Nesei and take on of the cups of coffee.

"Have you recieved any calls from Sei or Kuu yet?" Seimei asked.

"Nope. 'Fraid little Ritsuka is still asleep. That or he has woken but not called for anything. Or maybe he died, I don't know." Nisei shrugged.

Seimei punched Nisei's head and rubbed his nuckle into his scalp. After a few seconds of begging, Seimei stopped.

"Don't you ever say that my Ritsuka has died. If that were to happen, you would take full responsibility." Seimei said this while keeping a smile on his face. Starting to walk, Seimei took the bag from Nisei and inspected the contents to see if Nisei had infact remembered everything that he was told to buy. Seeing both packs of cigarrettes, two lighters with dragon patterns, some gummy worms, a pack of Trident Citrus gum with teeth whitener and a bottle of grape soda, Seimei glanced at his fighter.

"Well? I got everything you asked for, right?" Nisei looked at Seimei. He was a bit worried that he had forgotten something.

"Where's the--" Seimei stopped when a small box was thrown at his head.

"You didn't think I was going to let the old man know I was getting condoms, did you? Stupid old men don't need to know what us youngsters are doing nowadays. I just stuck them in my pocket and walked right out."

Seimei sighed. When would his little Nisei learn? Of course, it saved him some money, but really. Seimei would punish the dog later. For the moment, he put the box into the bag and returned to his usual stride down the street. Noticing a girl and her mother walking down the road, Seimei recognized the pair as Yuiko and her mother. Yuiko was Ritsuka's first friend since the transfer. Deciding to say Hi, Seimei crossed the street, with Nisei following behind.

"Yuiko-chan!" Seimei called.

"Ah? Yes?" She looked confused when she saw not Ritsuka, but someone who looked like an older version of Ritsuka walk up to her.

"Yuiko-chan, my name is Seimei. Aoyagi Seimei. Your Ritsuka's friend, right?"

"Yes...wait. Are you Ritsuka-kun's older brother?! The one who....d-d-d-died in a fire?!" A shocked look crossed her face.

"No no, see, that person wasn't me. I faked my death in order to trick our mother. She was kind of pschycotic. I am still alive." He patted her head.

"Oh, thats good then. But does Ritsuka-kun now that you're alive?" What a perceptive brat.

"Of course he does. But, he did not know until yesterday. See, I came and took him away from our mother. She can't hurt him anymore. Also, He will still be attending the same school, so long as you, little lady, promise to take care of him." Seimei smiled at Yuiko.

"O-o-of course! I'd be happy to!" Yuiko turned a shade of crimson that Seimei was sure he had never seen before in his life.

"Well good then! I must be going now. He will be up soon an I would like to tell him what will be happening. Have a good day, Yuiko-chan." Seimei grabbed her had and kissed it.

After Seimei turned around the corner, Yuiko felt something in her hand. It was a slip of paper. Opening the note, she noticed a map and a phone number. At the bottom it said:

_**'Come to the address at 10p.m. tonight. Ritsuka would love to see you. I would also like to speak to you about some things. If you have any problems, call this number. See you tonight.'**_

Yuiko glanced in the direction that Seimei had disapeared. Shocked to say the least, Yuiko ran inside the store where her mother had gone into while she was talking to Seimei.


	5. Finding Out

Upon seeing the figure that was his fighter, said fighter was then attack by what appeared to be a small ball of fuzz. This ball, however, turned out to be a very upset teenage sacrifice.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi muttered. Then, as if suddenly realising something of great importance, ((XD and epiphany!)) Soubi gasped. "_Bonds that bind me, release!_"

"Sou...Soubi!" Ritsuka was muttering ever and over while sobbing and clinging to the older male's shirt. The older male wrapped his now free arms around the shivering boy. Soubi slowly sat up, guiding Ritsuka onto his lap. Ritsuka clung tighter to Soubi. For comfort, Soubi began to rub small circles on Ritsuka's lower back. He was sure to be gentle, seeing as how he could tell there were bandages underneath the boy's tight shirt. After about fifteen minutes of cradling the boy in his arms and stroking his hair, and back, Ritsuka finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Ritsuka...how did you find me?"

"I...hic...I was walking down the...hic...hallway. I came up to the door, since mi-hic-ne is at the other end of the hallway." Ritsuka said. He had given himself the hiccups.

_'How cute.' _Soubi thought.

"Your room, you said? I thought you were in a cell of some sort." Soubi looked at Ritsuka, puzzled.

"I think Sei-hic-mei moved me after I passed ou-hic out. DAMN HICCUPS!" Ritsuka pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"How are you now, then? I mean, besides the obvious." Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into Ritsuka's neck.

"Other than being sore and having a few minor cuts and some bruising, obviously, I guess I'm ok." Leaning into Soubi, the small boy rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"....."

"I'm sorry, Soubi. You must be angry."

"For what, Ritsuka?"

"At me...I...you wanted to take my ears, right? N-now...now..y-you c-c-can't." Ritsuka began to visibly shake.

"Ritsuka, how could I ever be mad at you? It wasn't your fault. As far as I'm concerned, your still my innocent little Ric-chan. So please, don't blame yourself."

"Yes Ritsuka. Its not your fault." Two simultaneous gasps were heard.

The couple turned towards the door.

Standing there, was Seimei.

With a knife.

"I'm sad, Ritsuka, that you disobeyed a direct order to stay in your room. And Soubi, I told you not to use spells, didn't I?" Seimei walked closer.

"Seimei! What...what do you want?" Soubi's complexion paled when his eyes spotted the knife's glint. If his suspicion was right...

"Me? I just want to see my little brother. But I am dissapointed. Why is my little brother consorting with the likes of you? Can you tell me, Soubi? Or shall I force it out of you?" Seimei put the knife up to his ex-fighter's neck.

"Incase you don't remember, big brother, you left him for me. In your will. Please don't hurt Soubi!" Ritsuka looked up at his older brother with pleading eyes.

Seimei looked warily at Ritsuka before slowly bringing the knife down and putting it on the table next to the bed. Ritsuka sighed and leaned against Soubi. Astrong arm was wrapped around his midle.

"Ritsuka, I have a present for you." Seimei said suddenly after several minutes of silence.

"Really?" Ritsuka tried to hide the nervous tone in his voice.

"Yes. I found one of your friends today." Seimei pulled out a small remote. "Would you like to see her?" He smirked.

"W-who...Yuiko!" Ritsuka was visibly shocked when a screen was revealed inside the wall.

On the screen was Yuiko, tied up and bleeding from several cuts. From the looks of it, the only thing wrong was the cuts and the fact that she seemed to be unconcious.

"Do you like my present, Ritsuka?" Soubi pressed another button that turned the screen was turned off.

"Seimei! You didn't hurt her did you?!" Ritsuka looked at his brother, tears in his eyes.

"No. She just had some trouble getting to the place through the woods. I simply slipped a sleeping pill into her soda and bam! Out like a light a few minutes later. I tied her to that chair so she wouldn't get any ideas about getting up and trying to find you."

"Why are you doing this Seimei? Why are you holding us?" Soubi unconsciously pulled Ritsuka closer to him. Ritsuka winced. The slight pressure Soubi's arm was putting on his wounds hurt a little too much for comfort. He wrapped his right arm around Soubi's arm. His other arm was currently squeezing the life out the poor comforter on the bed. (XD, comforters dont live, Ritsuka!)

"Simple. I will do whatever it takes to keep my Ritsuka with me. Either you stay, little brother, or all of your friends suffer, starting with pretty little Yuiko, then that little male friend of yours. Then, when you feel as if nothing else could hurt more, your precious Soubi will kill you. What is your choice, little brother?"

"Seimei, I love you, so please don't hurt my friends! I'll stay with you, but you have to let them go!" Ritsuka said.

"Ritsuka, no!" Soubi looked at his sacrifice.

"I have to Soubi! I dont want you to be responsible for my death! And I don't want Yuiko and Yayoi to be hurt because of me! I owe my brother...I can't leave him alone..."

"Ritsuka, you don't owe anyone anything. If anything, you owe you, for working so hard and worrying about everyone but yourself!" Soubi pulled Ritsuka into a tight hug.

"Soubi, let go of my brother!" Seimei seethed.

"I have a proposition. I want to fight you." Soubi said. "Call your fighter."

"And why would I do that?" Seimei said.

"If you lose, you can keep Ritsuka and do whatever you want with me. If we win, You let us all go free." Soubi said.

"I don't think so. You can't beat me. Now, have a nice sleep." Seimei muttered a few words under his breath. The last thing Ritsujka and Soubi saw was Seimei's smirking face.

**i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"...ka....suka-kun....Rit...."

"Ngh!?" Ritsuka jerked awake.

"Ritsuka-kun!"

"Aouyagi-kun!"

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka looked around him to see his friends staring at him with wide eyes. Sitting up, he was surprised to find that he was in a hospital bed.

"Whaa? Soubi, whats going on?" Ritsuka was obviously confused.

"I'm not sure, Ritsuka. I just got here."

"Ritsuka-kun! Read this!" Yuiko shoved a piece of paper that looked like an internet article.

"What is this about, Yuiko?" The three men said in unisen.

"I looked it up when Ritsuka-kun--mrgh!" Her mouth was covered suddenly to stop her from telling the secret. She tried to pry Soubi's hands off her mouth. She sent pleading looks to Yayoi. He shrugged.

Through out this time, Ritsuka had been reading the article.

"Soubi...what....what is this!?" Ritsuka's face remained on the paper, shocked.

"Ritsuka...you've...you've been in a coma for....for 6 months."


End file.
